There exist video game streaming services that allow users to play games and broadcast game plays online for viewers to consume, either in realtime or at a later point in time. Viewers can follow streams for specific games. However, these streams are simply raw game play footage that do not provide the viewers with highlights and do not include any added value. Thus, there is a need for an enhanced viewer experience while viewing game plays.